Fun in the Park
by moemon-master
Summary: A trainer and his Pokémon go for a walk through the park and get a little surprise. Moemon, lemon, NO MINERS!


"It's a beautiful day for a walk isn't it Quilava?" I asked the Pokémon beside me. We were both looking out the window in the living room at the beautiful day it was outside. My Pokémon was a Quilava; she was wearing a blue and yellow shirt with a blue short skirt and a pair of blue and yellow sneakers. Her hair was a fiery red with dashes of blond in it.

"Hell yeah it is, I have got to get in the sun for a while. Being inside for so long has been killing me." She said as she walked over to the front door.

"Alright then, come on, let's go for a walk." I said as I started out the door.

"Hooray, hey wait up!" she said as she ran up to me, closing the door behind her.

We went walking along the sidewalks that led to the park so we could enjoy the trees and flowers as we walked. When we arrived, we were surprised to find the park empty, in this weather and at this time of day, it should have been overflowing, but it wasn't. It was so empty that there wasn't even any trash blowing on the breeze.

But we just ignored this, because it gave us a chance of walking in peace and quiet for a while. After about five minutes of walking through the park, Quilava started acting weird. She was really nervous about something but when I asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and said it was nothing, so I didn't bother about.

Pretty soon she was walking weird; she kept on rubbing her thighs together as if she had some kind of itch. I told her that if she was itching she might as well scratch it, after all, we were alone. Her response surprised me.

"Will you help me scratch it?" Quilava asked me in a whisper.

"Um, sure." I said, I wasn't quite sure about this, but she was my Pokémon so I would help her in any way I had to.

If what she said surprised me, her next actions surprised me even more. She tackled me from the side and I landed on my back with her on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning down my arms.

"How am I supposed to scratch an itch for you if you are pinning down my arms?"

"I will show you." She said seductively while she licked her lips.

Then she quickly climbed over my body and dropped her uncovered pussy on my lips. The first thing I thought was _What in the hell happened to her, _and then I thought _When in hell did she take off her panties? _But instead of questioning her, I just went ahead and started eating her out. We barely ever had sex so we barely ever did foreplay and she loved me eating out her pussy like nothing else, so I always do it the best I could to eat her out.

I slowly slid my tongue in between her folds and started to lick every inch of her pussy, trying to make her cum. But over past experience, I had learned that it took a lot more than that to make her cum. So I slowly slid a finger from my left hand into her anus, and then I slid a finger from my right hand into her pussy and started fingering her to a fast, hard tempo.

She had always loved this, but for some reason she was loving it even more. She started to hump my fingers, making it hard to eat her out. But before I could say anything, she came all over my hands and face.

Quilava then quickly leapt off my face and started licking her juices from my face and hands. When I was clean she crawled down my body and started undoing my pants to take out my dick. When my length was free from the constraints of my jeans, she started sucking on it and massaging my balls. When I was rock hard, Quilava crawled back up my body till her pussy was over my dick, and then she plunged herself all the way down till I was balls deep in her. Her scream of pleasure pierced the air; it was much louder than the moans that had been coming out of her mouths mere minutes ago.

Quilava was usually tight, but she hadn't been this tight for a year. The weird things just kept on stacking up. She then started to bounce on my lap, constantly moaning with every thrust. Her tightness and her rough bouncing were actually starting to be a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't even think about stopping her. The tightness and the constant heat that radiated from Quilava's pussy were constantly sending waves of powerful pleasure through my rock hard dick.

"That's it, yes, yes, yeeeeeees, just a little more, oh I'm so close, don't stop, don't stop! Shiiiit, I'm cuming, I'm cuming, I'm cuuummmiiinnnggg!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Then I felt her pussy walls clench down on me, causing me to reach my climax. I then yelled along with Quilava, shooting out the biggest load I had ever dropped. As I shot my seed deep into her womb, Quilava collapsed on top of me, completely exhausted.

I was also pretty tired, but I had plenty of energy to grab Quilava's Pokéball and send her inside so she could rest. I then pulled my pants back up and started on my way home. As I reached the edge of the park, I saw a yellow paper taped to one of the light posts. I had always been curious so I went over to see what it said. After I read it, I yelled out loud "SHIT!" According to the paper, it was the grass types breeding season and then it said that the Pokémon were sending out a lot of attracts and sweet scents that made the Pokémon get so horny, they would try to have sex with everything. Then it said that it was best that we kept away from the park to protect both humans and Pokémon.

I decided it would be best to not tell Quilava about this warning and then I hurried on home.

**I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
